Sneaking for a Snack
by zaibi12
Summary: *SPOILER FOR S6, READ IT AT YOUR OWN RISK* So we all have heard about the scene in upcoming S6, where our darlings Cobert would sneak into the kitchen at midnight for a snack and to admire the new refrigerator that tmore despise greatly. Who knows what will really happen but that's how I imagine it or actually, want it to be. Please do leave a review.


_**A/N: Okay so I am telling a spoiler so if you don't want to know, don't read the story.**_

 _ **Those of you who know about the scene in the upcoming S6, where Cobert sneak into the kitchen at midnight for a snack and may or may not be caught by Carson. Nobody's sure about that but I am just basing this one-shot on that plot on request of a few dear friends. Hope you enjoy, please leave a review! So excited for S6 and sad at the same time, oh the dilemma! Xo**_

* * *

Cora tossed and turned on her side of the bed one more time letting out an exhausted sigh. She was hungry. And it was 1 AM in the morning. She knew she should've eaten properly at dinner but she didn't and now she was regretting it. Having had tea at Mama's, she ate quite a lot of cake, well she couldn't help it, it was chocolate. She even got four sets of eyebrows raised by the two toughest and the most opinionated women in this family; Mary and Mama.

"Cora, dear, you're going to spoil your dinner", Mama had told her when she had placed another large piece of that cake on her plate. But she ate it anyway. Her stomach was still full by dinner and she only nibbled a few bites and placed the rest aside and now after midnight, her stomach made annoying sounds and disturbed her beauty sleep.

She turned again and laid flat on her stomach, her head faced her darling husband, snoring soundly. She smiled in the dark; she could faintly make out his features. After 30 years, she had memorized each and every line on his face. Her stomach interrupted her pretty thoughts once again, letting out another irritating sound, reminding her not to wander her attention elsewhere.

She had no other option, gently she shook Robert's arm to wake him up.

"Robert?", she said softly. No reply. She called again, "Robert? Wake up!", he grunted in response and rolled over to the other side, making Cora face his back. Cora sighed, knowing how he hated to be woken up. She sat properly on her bed, determined to wake him up.

"Robert?!", putting a hard emphasis on her "r's", making Robert let out an annoyed and sleepy, "What?".

Cora turned on the lamp on her side table, illuminating the dark room, making Robert squint his eyes.

"Bloody hell!", he said as he took the pillow under his head and placed it on his face, covering his eyes.

"Robert, wake up!", Cora said again shaking his left arm.

"Cora, what is it?", he said from under his pillow.

"I am hungry", she replied annoyingly.

"Hmm", he replied back.

Cora knew he was dozing off again so she grabbed the pillow from his hands making him roll over to face her. Finally opening his eyes and adjusting them to the bright light in the room, he replied yawning, "Cora, what on earth-"

But she cut him midway, "Robert I am hungry".

Rubbing his eyes, he looked at his side table at the clock which showed almost 1.10 in the morning. "Cora, it's 1'o clock in the morning!"

"I know and I am really hungry", she replied caressing her stomach.

"Darling, try to sleep"

Cora raised one of her eyebrow giving Robert her famous, "DON'T-MESS-WITH-ME" stare, causing Robert to form a lump in his throat. Robert coughed and sat up properly. He looked absolutely adorable with his slightly flushed cheeks, disheveled hair, squinting eyes and sleepy face. It made Cora want to pull his cheek and kiss it but she wasn't about to give away so she remained her face constant. Robert rubbed his eyes and yawned once again.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Cora sat more closely to him, smiling that he's finally on track; she put her chin on his shoulder giving him her sweet convincing expression. Cora played with his messy hair just above his neck. "Will you come down with me to the kitchen?" she said softly.

Robert opened his eyes a bit wide, swallowing the lump, he asked her, "Now?"

Cora quickly sat on his lap, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, "Yes, now"

"Cora, no one would be awake right now", he said as he held her waist firmly, he could never predict Cora, she might as well push him back or grab his collar, he never really knew so he just held her waist, not taking any risks of being pushed back.

Cora now ran her fingers through his hair; she ran her fingers into few grayish locks on his forehead, gently placing them away from his eyes. Robert sighed in response when Cora replied, "Precisely my point"

Robert raised his eyebrow, "Meaning?"

"No one would be awake and I don't want to trouble anyone's sleep so we can go downstairs and get something"

"Hm, anyone's sleep except your husband's", he said pouting.

"Well, that's in your job description now please come on"

"Cora-"

"Please, darling".

That was it. Whenever she requested something in this sweet manner, giving him her puppy dog face with those gorgeous blue orbs of hers, he melted like ice in the sun. He could never say no when she says it like that, never ever. It was his weakness.

Robert sighed, "Oh alright"

Cora grinned at him, "Good husband", she quickly kissed his cheek making Robert smile too and got off the bed to collect her dressing gown.

* * *

Tiptoeing down the kitchen, Cora led the way and Robert quietly followed her. When they reached the stairs down to the kitchen, Robert finally spoke. "Cora I don't feel good about this"

"Why not?", she said, not bothering to look back at him and continued her way down the stairs, making sure they made minimum voice.

"It feels like we're sneaking"

"Robert, it's your house, you can do whatever you want", she said in a whisper as they reached the end of the stairs. Staring in the darkness, she ran her hands on the wall in front of the stairs, trying to find the switchboard, finally finding it she turned on the light of the small hallway. She looked back at Robert who was still standing on the third last stair, looking at her as if he was caught stealing.

Cora rolled his eyes took two steps towards him, grabbed his arm and pulled him down the stairs, "Cora what-"

"Robert, why are you so nervous?"

"It feels very strange"

"Of course it does-", she said a bit loudly.

"Cora, sshh!"

Lowering her voice she took a breath and replied, "Of course it does, it's not every day we sneak down the kitchen for a snack", she whispered, "But there's nothing wrong about it"

"It is-"

"Uh, Robert, for God's sakes, don't be such a Donk about it!", she said as she threw her hands in the air.

Robert stared back at her with wide eyes.

 _What did she just say? Donk?! Her too!_

"Cora", he said, his voice full of shock, surprise and disbelief.

Cora realizing what she had said accidently covered her mouth with her hand to swallow her giggles. His expressions were priceless.

His oldest granddaughter, Sybbie had given him this name and it was extremely funny because sometimes he acted just like that, a Donk.

Cora controlled her laugh as Robert stared at her in disbelief. Now of all the people, his own wife would tease him about this. First Sybbie, then George and then even Mary teased him with this name, sometimes Tom too when he was with Sybbie. He even heard one of the nannies saying that, "Sybbie, sweetheart, you mustn't disturb Donk" and then Marigold, his youngest grandchild also caught this name and called him 'Donk' and now his wife. It was only a matter of time when Carson and Thomas, even and the rest of the staff would call him that.

Meanwhile Cora's eyes became teary as she controlled her fits of laughter. Finally calming down a bit she placed one hand on Robert's arm and spoke as she tried hard to not to laugh.

"Sorry, haha, so sorry darling, it- it was, an accident"

She took his hand and dragged him to the kitchen and Robert quietly followed. Turning on the light of the kitchen, Cora immediately squealed. "Robert, I completely forgot, look the refrigerator is here". She pointed at the fridge which was towering almost everything in the kitchen. Off white colored with two divisions, one a little longer in length than the other. Robert too gained interest and followed his wife of three decades towards it.

They both stood admiring the refrigerator when Robert spoke, "Is it turned on?"

"I don't know, it is making a buzzing sound, similar to the one in the house in London so it should be"

"Hmm"

"Robert?"

"Yeah?"

"Should I open it?"

"Why?"

"Just curious"

Actually, Robert too was curious, "Go on"

Cora giggled and opened the longer door on the bottom. A sunny light came out making Cora go all, 'Ooh'. There were divisions in there too, four drawer like boxes, and each filled with variety of ingredients.

"Carson says that was not happy about it", Robert said.

Cora chuckled, "I know. When I told her it was coming she was very nervous and hyper"

"So are you hungry?", Cora asked him turning her face towards him.

"I think I am a little. What are you planning to do?"

"I could scramble eggs for us both"

Robert raised his eyebrows, "You can scramble eggs?"

Cora looked at him with a surprised look, "You needn't be quiet so shocked"

Robert merely chuckled and sat on one of the chairs, he presumed was of .

"Why are you laughing?", Cora asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Darling, when was the last time you scrambled eggs?" he asked crossing his arms on his chest, enjoying the conversation deeply.

Cora opened her mouth to say something but closed it quickly. It had been a very long time but she was certain she can scramble eggs. She gave him a stern look and took out 3 eggs from the refrigerator.

"It has been a while, but I sure can. Do you want it or not?" she asked him across the table.

"Certainly", he stood up to go by her side to see what she was doing. He didn't know a thing about the kitchen or cooking but he sure was going to enjoy watching Cora cook.

"Very well, milord" she winked at him and he grinned, half leaning on the table.

Skillfully Cora broke the eggs against each other, "Robert get me a fork"

"Why?"

"I have to beat the eggs"

He didn't understand why she needed a fork but being a complete stranger to cooking, he just looked across the kitchen for a fork. He found it on one of the table and brought one to Cora. He suddenly realized where they were and at what time as he looked around to see if anyone was there.

Cora sensing his tension spoke, "Relax, Robert, there's no one here"

Robert took a deep breath and continued watching Cora beat up the eggs in a bowl. He smirked at her as Cora caught his eye.

"What", she said smiling as her hands continued to beat.

"You know for a cook you are very attractive"

Cora grinned at him as Robert moved to her back and wrapped his arms around her waist, setting his chin on her shoulder. He kissed her cheek and then her jaw and then her neck. Cora sighed at his ministrations and replied, "Would you like to be this attractive cook's assistant, Lord Grantham?"

"You know I would", he said as he kissed his way back up to her cheek.

"Hm, then get me a pan"

"Can I get a kiss first?"

"What for?"

"Employees advance", he said nibbling her earlobe.

Cora grinned and tilted her head to kiss softly on his lips but moved away quickly, "Now get back to work, Crawley"

"All work and no play? But of course, ma'am", he said as he looked around for a pan. In the meanwhile Cora added something in the bowl, which Robert presumed was salt.

Cora lit the stove in time when Robert came back with a pan, "Will this work?"

"It will"

Cora set the pan on the stove and added some oil in it and then the mixture she held in the bowl. Robert suddenly less interested roam around the kitchen looking at the things. He never really came down often, so it was a good chance to look around.

Suddenly Cora's voice interrupted his touring, "Robert get me a plate"

"Right away milady", Cora laughed at his reply, enjoying the little game they were playing.

"I only found one", he said coming back with it.

"It's okay we can share", she said as she moved the eggs from the pan to the plate. Taking two forks along with her she placed the plate on the table and gave one to Robert. She literally dug in the plate and ate most of it, Robert ate some too but enjoyed the view in front of him more, watching his wife eating away eggs in the kitchen hurriedly was quite a rare sight. Finishing finally she placed the plate, forks and the pan in to the sink and turned back to face Robert.

"So?"

"I am quite impressed, I am sorry I judged your ability to scramble eggs"

"Quite right" she said beaming with accomplishment.

"I suppose everyone can do it", he said as he started walking back towards the stairs.

"Robert, not everyone can do it in their first try", she stopped walking.

"It seems pretty easy to me"

Cora chuckled at his response, "Robert do you even know how to fill a kettle?"

Robert turned back to her, "Why?"

"Because everyone can do that, right?"

Oh a challenge! He can never ever predict Cora. But of course he can fill a kettle, there's no difficulty in that.

"I can", he replied.

"Right, show me", she said raising one of her eye brows and grinning mischievously.

"Alright", he said as he walked back in the kitchen and Cora handed him a kettle, he walked towards the tap and looked back to give Cora a challenging look. Cora only rolled her eyes at him and enjoyed the little show. She knew what he was going to do and he did the exact same thing. Placing the kettle a little too low from the tap, he turned the tap on as the sprinklers of water came out flying from it, wetting everything from the counter to Robert's face.

"What on earth!", He said as he fought the streams of water to turn the tap off. He looked back at Cora after turning it off, who he thought would die any minute of laughter.

"This is not funny!" he said to her but she was laughing her lungs out, trying very hard to keep her voice low. She held the counter for support; she wasn't sure when she had laughed this much before.

She couldn't control her laugh as her eyes filled with tears. Robert was looking absolutely hilarious. He was soaking wet from his hair to his waist and his expressions after the 'incident' were worth a million pounds.

Finally controlling her laughter she looked up at him, taking a few deep breaths she finally replied, "Sorry, apparently not everyone can". She moved towards the table and gave him a clean cloth from which Robert wiped his face.

Looking at Cora still giggling at him, he had an idea. He saw a packet full of something powdery. He presumed it was flour. It couldn't hurt right. He gave Cora the cloth back as she moved to place it back on the table. In the meanwhile he took a handful of flour out of the packet and as soon as Cora turned back to him he threw it right on her face.

This time Robert couldn't stop laughing. Cora rubbed her eyes, getting rid of as much flour as she could.

"Sorry darling, I am so sorry" Robert came near her as his fits of laughter continued.

Robert heard weeping from the flour-covered face and stopped his laugh. Did he hurt her? Did she really mind? He started panicking.

"Cora I am so sorry, I didn't think-", he said as he moved closer to her and suddenly Cora placed her flour-covered hand on his face, dusting all the white powder she had on her hands on his face.

She laughed and ran across the table. "Got you!"

"Oh this isn't over", he said as he took out another handful of flour and threw it right across the table.

Cora gasped, "Oh Robert Crawley you're dead!"

Robert dusted the flour off his hands, "We'll see about that"

He started running to catch her but Cora ran away from him, squealing as she ran. Then she reached the spot where the flour packet was placed and threw a handful on him. They both started running and threw flour whenever they had the chance while the other tried to flee it. Giggling, laughing and squealing, Robert and Cora, grandparents of three toddlers played with each other until they both were covered almost fully in flour. Robert finally chasing up to Cora took her from her waist and swung her across the kitchen as Cora squealed. No one heard the footsteps that entered the kitchen.

Carson came out in his dressing gown, his hair a mess and his eyes wide, holding a cricket bat in his hand. "Who is it?"

Cora and Robert froze in their spot as Robert placed her down on the floor.

"What are you-", Carson continued but stopped in midway.

Carson looked closely and almost fainted at the spot, "Milord?"

"Oh, um, Carson, um-", Robert started babbling, he had never been this embarrassed in his whole life, getting caught by his butler playing with his wife in the middle of the night.

Cora sensing his embarrassment spoke for her terrified husband, "I am sorry Carson, I was just hungry and we came here to cook something and then-"

Carson cut her midway, raising his bushy eyebrows in shock, "Milady came down to cook? Herself?"

"Oh, um, yes, we didn't want to trouble you, we're done here anyway."

Then she looked at Carson's state, he was looking hilarious with his robe tied the wrong way and him holding a bat.

"Carson , why do you have a cricket bat?"

Carson immediately lowered the bat high up in his hand, ready to smash someone's head, "I heard some shouting and thought some burglar broke in, her ladyship"

"Oh, sorry about the shouting", Cora said. She was glad that their faces were covered in flour so that Carson couldn't see their embarrassed, flushed faces.

Carson gave a disapproved grunt as Cora took Robert's hand who looked dead standing on the spot and dragged him towards the stairs.

"Shall I send up Miss Baxter milady? I am afraid is unavailable at the moment but I can tend his lordship"

Cora stopped walking, "No, thank you, I can help myself and his lordship. Goodnight"

"Goodnight milady", Carson gave them one last look of disapproval as the Earl and the Countess of Grantham went back to their room.

The Lord and Lady Grantham cooking in the middle of the night and then playing like immature kids with flour in the kitchen! What is the world coming to? He thought as he shook his head in disbelief.


End file.
